Lindsay Hendrix (The Mentalist)
Lindsay Hendrix (Wynn Everett) is the main villainess from "Russet Potatoes," episode 1.18 of The Mentalist (airdate March 31, 2009). She is an event planner for Neuro Linguist Programming, where she also works as an assistant for hypnotherapist Royston Daniel. Lindsay was in love with Royston, but he was in a relationship with Lindsay's sister, school teacher Mary Beth Hendrix. Enraged over being rejected (in her mind) by Royston, Lindsay left San Francisco in a rental car and shot her sister to death. The villainess then used her hypnotic methods to coerce Rick Tiegler, Royston's associate, to take possession of the gun and take the fall. She also hypnotized Carl Resnik, a student of the program, into carrying Mary Beth's body in a sack, convincing him that it was a sack of potatoes. Following Rick's arrest, the evil Lindsay hypnotized Wayne Rigsby, which led him to brutally attack Royston during his interrogation. Still under Lindsay's evil trance, Rigsby went to the auditorium of the center and saw Royston tied up in his chair--as well as Lindsay pointing a gun at Royston, marking her villainous reveal. Lindsay later taped Royston's mouth shut and had Rigsby drag him to the roof, all while the crazed villainess ranted about being "ignored" by Royston. She later admitted to killing Mary Beth, stating that with her out of the way, Royston would notice her, but to no avail. Patrick Jane later catches Lindsay on the roof, as he had put a tracking device in Rigsby's pocket. He later called for Lisbon, who pointed a gun at Lindsay, only for the villainess to call for Rick--who held Lisbon at gunpoint. Lindsay's jealousy of Mary Beth was unleashed at this point, as she mentioned how all of the boys paid attention to her. She stated that meeting Royston made her realize that she was good at getting people to do things for her, and it was at that moment that she instructed Rigsby to toss Royston over the roof; making Rigsby believe that there was an ocean below and Royston should go for a swim. Jane's attempt to stop Rigsby prompted Lindsay to order her hypnotized henchman to toss him instead. Once Jane noticed that Rigsby's shoulder was the trigger, he touched that part and brought him out of the trance. Rigsby later knocked the gun out of Lindsay's possession, and later placed the villainous hypnotist under arrest. Trivia *One month after her villainous appearance on The Mentalist, Wynn Everett appeared on Supernatural ''as possessed villainess Amelia Novak. *Wynn Everett also played supervillainess Whitney Frost/Madame Masque on ''Agent Carter. Gallery Lindsay Hendrix Reveal.jpg|Lindsay Hendrix's villainous reveal The Mentalist (7).jpg|Lindsay laughing when an hypnotized Rigsby punchs a tied and gagged Royston in the face after she had him believe that Royston hurt her Lindsay Hendrix Gun.jpg|Lindsay pointing her gun at Patrick Jane Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Evil Laugh Category:Family Murderer Category:Hypnosis Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested